From DE 10 2012 110 972 B3 a process of producing a product out of flexibly rolled strip material is known. The flexibly rolled strip material is subsequently electrolytically coated and heat-treated. Out of said flexibly rolled strip material blanks are produced by being mechanically cut or laser-cut. The blanks produced in this way can subsequently be turned into a formed part by a forming process, which formed part can be designed to become a structural component for a motor vehicle.
DE 10 2012 014 258 A1 proposes a process of producing a component out of steel with a reduced edge crack sensitivity. The component is produced by forming a sheet metal blank out of steel in the case of which the sheet metal blank is first cut out of a strip material and subsequently formed into a component. Cutting the blank takes place at a temperature above room temperature and below the Ac1 transformation temperature. The blank can be produced so as to comprise different thicknesses.
From WO 2010/085486 A1 a process and a plant for laser cutting sheet metal blanks out of steel strip is known.
EP 2 420 344 B1 proposes a process of producing a contour cut out of a sheet strip. In respect of its width, the sheet metal strip is divided into at least three working strips to be worked, with each such strip being associated with a laser cutting device. The working area of the first laser cutting device adjoins the working area of the second laser cutting device upstream or downstream. The laser cutting devices are controlled such that a first portion of the contour cut is produced by the laser cutting device operating upstream and a second portion, to finish the contour cut, is produced by the laser cutting device operating downstream.